Eyes Open
by xbubblegumbitchx
Summary: After a few years of Merida having her freedom, the decision of who takes her hand is still to question. Just a short (yes a bit fluffy) OneShot between Merida and Young Macintosh. I just ship Meritosh so hard! give it a chance? R&R.


A rather short oneshot set a few years after the ending of 'Brave', Merida still has to pick a husband. All the clans have come together in hopes of falling in love with the princess.

I DON'T OWN BRAVE!

_Eyes Open_

"Who dos' the lad think e' es? Disrespectin' me like tha." Merida ranted, her face blossoming into a red fluster.

Angus let out a loud neigh, the sound of his hooves clapping agents the wooden stall as though he had spoken back to her. Merida stopped her hay shoveling and looked at him, "ay, your right –If e' thinks at tall!"

Merida plopped onto the wooden stool she had placed in the stall, her hair ravished from her extensive work. Just about an hour before, her mother had made her have a lunch with the three young lords that have been striving to win her 'heart'. After all that had happened during the years before, Merida dared not to argue with that.

But just like before, Young Macintosh was as arrogant, self-centered, and vain as ever. After a few minutes of bragging about his latest conquer, he had commented on the young princesses archery skills, a more than toutchy spot for Merida. Once Young Macintosh had said, "A proper lass such as yerself shoudn' even be handlen' a wepon like that. They jus don't have te skills." Hell broke loose.

Having a hot temper, Merida took great effense in his rude comments. Lets just say, Young McGuffin wasn't the only one with apple pie on his face.

Merida held her head in her hands, "he is jus so, irritaten'! and selfish, an vain, an-"

A familiar voice cut her off, "Now, you wont be turnin me inta no bear, will ya lass?"

Merida looked up from her fiery locks to find the center of her frustrations staring at her, leaning on the stall door, a sticky coat of apple pie still left on his defined jawline. She rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her huffing chest.

"Now why are you here? Don't ya have some swoonin' lasses to chase?" she said, already finding herself becoming upset.

The young Macintosh heir chuckled a bit, "The only lass I'm willin to chase is right in front o' me." He purred, his blue eyes glistening.

Before Merida could respond, Young Macintosh found himself face first into a pile of mud, Angus' mark left on his arm.

Merida nearly fell over, her laughter erupting at the young lord's expense. Her loud, 'un-princess' like snorts ringed in the air as Young Macintosh wiped the mud from his eyes. Merida had calmed herself for long enough, and waited for his loud complaints about his hair getting messed up.

But, she was surprised when she heard his response, "Heh, I guess I had tha comin', didn't I?"

Merida had a confused expression written on her face as she went over to lend a hand to the mud covered lord. "Yeh, you did." She said seriously, her giggles then bubbling up again. "Here, I know jus the place te wash yeh off." She smiled, pinching herself for her heart skipping a beat when he smiled back.

After a quick shortcut, they found themselves at a small pond just by the edge of the forest, Young Macintosh diving in, washing off. "Thank you, my fair lass! ." He sighed as the dried mud floated away from him, Merida blushing a bit.

After his 'bath', Merida took a seat on a smooth, nearby rock. "I really am sorry for what I said earler'. I ment no harm, I guess I got a wee jealous that a lass has a better arm then I." Young Macintosh confessed, a hand running through his long damp hair.

"It's ohkay. Sorry bout' the apple pie." She sighed, "An the mud."

Young Macintosh smiled a bit, leaning down to splash his face again. "I deserved it. You really are talented, is jus' that me da was so shameful o' me that day. A lass, beatin' the Lord's son at archery? The worl' must be ending!" He chuckled a bit, dramatizing his movements.

Merida laughed as he spoke of his father, "So you have to strive fer perfection as well?"

"Aye. Parents, huh?" he smiled down at her as she made a face, "Bu' what you did fer yer mum was unbelievably brave, Merida." He admitted, admiring more than the princesses' beauty.

She nodded, "Its not like I wasn't fond o' you all, I jus wanted my freedom. Yah know?"

"I know exactly what yer sayin'. Oh! An did I ever thank ye?" Young Macintosh asked.

Merida's eyebrows met in confusion, "Fer wha?" she asked, facing the once annoying and vain lord.

"Fer givin' me a chance at writing me own fate." He said, blowing a long piece of hair out of his blue eyes.

Merida smiled at the water as an rosy blush crept up on the apples of her cheeks, "Oh, twas nothin'."

"No, you don't understan', twas everythin' to me. I finally stood up to me da." He said, giving her a playful nudge which caused her smile to grow. For a second he really took in her beauty, the now setting sun turning her hair into a more vibrant hue, her eyes seemed to become one with the blue waters below him, her blushing cheeks upturned into a serene smile.

"An, YOU wer' the one brave enough to give me the chance. You, my fair lass, opened my eyes."

_Fin._

Authors Note: did yall like it? Hate it? Really hate it? Let me know please! R&R! It's my first time writing in a while. sorry if I didn't add their accents in enough, when I read 'Brave' fics I can barely understand what they are saying!


End file.
